Project Summary Biological Response Indicators Resource The Biological Response Indicators Resource is a multi-disciplinary full service biomarker program designed to provide state-of-the-art technological and intellectual expertise to integrate biomarkers of effect into existing NIH funded children's environmental health studies. The Mount Sinai Lab Hub offers comprehensive assessment of a range of key regulatory systems and biological response indicators that may mediate or moderate effects of external environmental exposures. O ur capacity includes assessment of immune response/inflammation, response to reactive oxygen species (ROS), hormonal metabolism [sex steroids, hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis], autonomic reactivity, DNA damage responses, epigenetic alterations, & mitochondrial function. Characterization of environmentally-induced response biomarkers also will take advantage of evolving high throughput `omics' approaches to elucidating effects across these integrated pathways. Analyses can be conducted using conventional samples (venous blood, urine) as well as a range of less conventional samples (saliva, placenta, meconium, hair, teeth, breast milk, dried blood spots). We will integrate with the other Resources/Cores through monthly Executive Steering Committee meetings. Other specific interactions and collaborations include integrating the Biological Response Resource's biomarkers of effect to match the underlying toxicology of our targeted exposure biomarkers, and by assisting the Developmental Core in generating new biomarkers and then implementing them. We will work with the Admin core to coordinate services, including sample management, receiving, labeling and tracking. We will serve as expertise consultants with the Coordinating Center, PI/Clients and other Resources/Cores to match the goals of the parent study to the biological response indicators to be measured, factoring in study design, developmental stage, specimen type, phenotypes to be studied and analytical concerns. We will collaborate with the Data Center in the management of results reporting, ensuring that data are properly formatted and have sufficient metadata, as well as participate in the analysis of exposure/response relationships. This Resource will use established methods and procedures in the preparation of samples for analysis and will conduct state-of-the-art inter-laboratory QA/QC procedures which will consider standard issues (%replicants, intraclass correlation etc.) as well as data base management through our use of state of the art laboratory information management software. The Resource will maintain the necessary analytical instruments and equipment to serve the research needs of the CHEAR Network and participate in the Annual Workshop Seminar program described in the Admin Core. In sum, we will process and analyze samples with a high degree of efficiency and accuracy, assist in developing new methods or novel sample matrices, provide scientific consultation and integrate work with the other Hub components while maintaining a high degree of productivity and cost effectiveness.